


Good Morning

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Some moments are best not taken too seriously, especially when the rest of your life is saving the damn world.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Modified a scene I cut from TBWBHOS and made it into this because I was so goddamn in love with it but scrapped the thing it played into later.
> 
> Wrote most of this listening to the [new QOTSA single](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvyNyFXHj4k) and it was a great choice. (Well, I mean, the song is more post-fall flavored but still.)

It was rare, if ever, that their days off lined up. Strike-Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes were busy men. And weaseling some spare time together out of the world usually took nothing short of an act of God.

Luckily, Jack wasn't shy about flexing his power when the mood suited him.

“I got us a day off. When you get back.” he told Gabriel over the phone.

In the video feed he was dressed in sweats, bags under his eyes, and sitting at the desk in his private quarters instead of his office for once. It was late back home, obviously, but Jack had endured the timezone difference just to be there when Gabriel got up before his flight that morning. Probably only going to get about 4 hours of sleep if he did well. True love.

“That means I get two whole ones?” he asked, raising a brow. Jack laughed faintly and nodded. “Hell yeah. Maybe I won't be fucking ruined from jet lag after all.”

Jack muffled a yawn into his fist, nodding. “I hope not. I'm thinking I make you breakfast, maybe some shitty movies in front of the tv,” he propped his chin on his fist, elbow on the desk, “get your ass all to myself for 24 hours.”

“You wouldn't know what to do with it.” Gabriel teased.

Eyelids obviously sagging, Jack chuckled. Shifted in his seat and stretched his back to try and keep himself more aware. Gabriel shook his head.

“Go to sleep, Jack. I have to finish packing anyway.”

Jack nodded, only vaguely looking aware of himself, and reached for the end call button clumsily.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you soon.”

Jack made a kissy face at the screen, winked, and the feed shut off. Gabriel chuckled to himself and closed his laptop off. Returned to his packing and hoped against hope that Jack actually did intend to get some kind of rest in the next 48 hours.

Gabriel's flight didn't arrive till late in the day, making it at least possible for Jack to go pick him up from the airport. But the trip had been choppy and the second he had somewhere reasonably comfortable he found himself falling asleep. The first time was literally resting against Jack's shoulder.

“Gabe,” Jack hummed, rubbing at his back soothingly, “Gabe, don't pass out on me.”

“M'not.” Gabriel whined, even with his face squished against Jack's neck. He dug his fingers into Jack's coat when he felt the man even considering trying to dislodge him from the hug.

Jack just laughed and squirmed until he had one arm free, the other looped around Gabriel's middle, and nudged him until he started for the exit. Snagged his dufflebag on the way by and seemed largely unaffected by the dead weight of a super solider hanging off his side. By some miracle they got into the car and Gabriel passed out against the window, snoring loudly, before they even left the parking garage.

Jack managed to snap a picture once they were home. Gabriel Reyes in all his glory, mouth hanging open and slumped against the car door. The next few hours, which did entail food and even a movie apparently, were largely a blur. If he'd been slightly more awake Gabriel would have had the means to feel guilty about wasting one of Jack's rare evenings with him. But as it stood he could barely process well enough to eat his dinner with a fork. Jack would have to forgive him.

And he did, apparently, considering Gabriel woke up to warm lips on his neck, then his cheek. He cracked his eye open in time to see Jack prop himself up on his hands, gaze roaming over his face. He muffled a yawn and reached out to drag Jack into a proper kiss.

“Mornin’.” Jack mumbled against his mouth, voice rough.

“Good morning.”

Damn, it felt good to sleep in his own bed. Jack dug his fingers into Gabriel’s beard, pulled him into a rougher kiss. Ran his free hand over his chest and pushed him lightly down into the mattress and deepened the kiss. Still half awake, Gabriel grumbled fondly. Just allowed Jack to lead as they parted and he pressed his face against the side of his neck, nipping at his throat.

“I had the best dream,” Jack said between kisses, “wanna see how it went?”

Morning sex was great. They hadn’t done that in ages. Especially since morning usually came about 0300 on a good day. Gabriel lulled his head to the side to give Jack more room and nodded.

By now, at least, he was awake enough to process further than ‘feels good’. So when Gabriel watched Jack adjust himself in his boxers, already hard, his first thought was something about wishing he managed to have dreams that damn good. The second was vocalized when he watched Jack move down to press his lips to his stomach.

“You first.”

Jack blinked as he sat up and pushed his shoulder, nudging him toward the mattress. But he offered no counter argument when Gabriel pressed him down into the sheets and groped at him roughly, mouth on his. Pulled a soft groan out of him as he ran his other hand over Jack’s chest, rough warm palms on sensitive skin.

“This is better than my dream was…” Jack mumbled.

Gabriel let out a low chuckle and slid down Jack’s torso, trailing kisses from his chest to just below his navel. Lingered there a moment, beard tickling the toned flesh and letting Jack squirm, before hooking fingers under the waistband of Jack’s boxers and pulling them down past his knees, leaving him to kick them off the rest of the way before returning to his spot, one hand on Jack’s hip and the other grasping his erection.

“If you dream about blowing me you’re way hornier than I though.” Gabriel murmured, lazily stroking as Jack sank into the mattress, breathing rough. “Should tell me when I’m not taking care of you right, baby.”

He took the tip of Jack’s cock in his mouth, hand on his hip keeping him from pushing up into the sensation, and rolled his tongue over it. Relished in the shuttering noise it drew from the other man. He gave a few more lazy pumps of his wrist before taking more of the length into his mouth, sucking loudly when Jack glanced down at him.

“Can we have normal, sexy blow jobs for once?” Jack grumbled.

Gabriel responded by puffing his cheeks out around his dick, getting a surprised snort-laugh in return. Jack threw his head back into the pillows, arm over his eyes, and pushed down further snickering.

“Sorry, I forgot; Your Highness doesn’t like it when I watch him suck my dick.”

Gabriel raised his head, spit and pre-cum trailing from his lips, to say, “You picked this.” before ducking back down and taking Jack in his mouth again.

Jack laughed and ran his hand over the back of Gabriel's head before cupping the back of his neck, palm warm on the bare skin. “I’d pick you every time.” he said, then, “And I know, ‘gross’. I’m disgusting and I love you and please suck my dick.”

Gabriel made a surprised snorting noise, mouth full, and Jack had to cover his face again to keep from laughing. But he asked nicely so Gabriel did his best to recover and do as he was requested to.

He alternated between licking and sucking the tip, a few lazy stokes thrown in, and taking as much of Jack’s cock as he cared to into his mouth, each downward motion inching just that much closer to the base before heartlessly retreating. The whole process was a lazy, teasing thing—hands holding Jack’s hips still to keep him from getting over eager. Not that he was complaining, groaning softly as he knotted his free hand into the sheets. It was soft, gentle. They didn’t have any reason to hurry.

So Gabriel offered no hurry when he heard Jack’s breathing hitch, the hand on his neck leaving to grab at the side of the mattress. He just continued on, holding Jack’s hips steady as he felt him try to buck upward. Slow and steady, nice and easy.

“Gabe, please—!”

Gabriel rubbed his thumbs in circles on Jack’s hips, gave his cock one more solid stroke with his tongue rolling over the tip, and then took it in his mouth down to the base. Jack groaned, hips pushing against Gabriel’s hands, and came on the third downward motion. Gabriel swallowed and lingered there, rubbing his thighs as Jack slowly melted into the sheets, before sitting up and taking his mouth off his cock with an intentionally lewd pop. Licked his lips as Jack pulled a face at him over it.

“I fucking love you.” he mumbled, reaching out and dragging Gabriel into a kiss. Sloppy and heated and handsy as Jack grabbed for his ass, fingers digging into the fabric of his boxers.

They parted, Jack already sitting up to push Gabriel over, and one of their comms pinged. They both shot it a look, eyes narrowed, and then the other went off. Jack groaned and threw himself back into the pillows. Gabriel reached over and picked his up, scanning the message before sighing and patting at his stomach.

“Least you got taken care of.” he teased as Jack lulled his head to the side dramatically.

“We got enough time?” Jack asked, peeking at him. Gabriel waved him off and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

“I want time to enjoy you with my dick in your mouth, thank you. I’ll just… take a cold shower and you can get me back later. Duty calls...”

Jack looked back at the comms, annoyed. Pulled Gabriel back into bed, hand in the middle of his chest to pin him to the mattress as he snatched his tablet off the nightstand. Tapped out a brief message and plopped it back onto the surface before turning his attentions back to Gabriel.

“They'll live without us for a few hours.”

Gabriel grinned up at him. “Oh baby, I love it when you abuse your title for my benefit.”

Jack laughed and pushed off his chest lightly, sliding down between his legs as Gabriel comfortably adjusted his knees. He squirmed out of his boxers with Jack's help and watched that blond head sink past his navel with a little too much glee.

That was stashed, briefly, when Jack took his half-hard cock in his hand and shot him an incredulous look.

“What?”

“I moan for you and this is the best you have after?” Jack asked, upper lip quirking up in a little sneer.

“Do something about it, Jackass.” Gabriel hissed.

Jack leveled his gaze at him briefly, head cocked, and then slowly lowered his face back towards his crotch. There was a brief moment where Gabriel actually believed things were back on track, Jack adjusting his grasp, then he felt him blow sharply at the tip of his dick. Followed by a whistle, like he was trying to get someone's attention. Gabriel glared down at him as Jack leaned in close and puffed a breath against the tip again.

“Hello, this thing on?” he drawled. Had the nerve to wink when Gabriel tried to swat at his head and missed. “I'm not getting any feedback here, Gabe. I think you need to turn it up some.”

“If you keep doing that I'm going to fucking smother you, Jackass.” he growled, doing his best not to laugh.

Laughing was rewarding him. Encouraging, even! No way in Hell he was going to do that. Even if it was certainly a difficult fight.

“Mm, maybe if I wiggle it around a little.”

That did earn a laugh. Gabriel snorted, squirming when Jack jiggled his cock lightly in his hand, and Jack beamed up at him triumphantly.

“Think it's plugged in?”

More laughter. “Jack, seriously. _Please._ You're going to give me the opposite of a hard on if you keep doing that.”

“What, is it gonna pull in like a turtle if I try to sing into it?”

Gabriel was roaring with laughter at this point. He drug a pillow over his face, trying to muffle the sound or smother himself—whichever came first. It was around this point, of all points, that Jack decided to work his half-erect dick into shape with a few steady strokes. This made it virtually impossible to catch his breath for a moment, Jack rubbing his thumb against the tip of his cock and pressing kisses against the side of his thigh.

Gabriel shuttered, hints of laughter still lingering, and fought to even out his breathing. When he finally managed he shot Jack a glare. The innocent puppydog eyes he got in reply were unconvincing but he let it slide as Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to the tip of his cock.

Jack lingered a moment, pressing teasing kisses to the tip of his erection before taking it in his mouth. He took the full length like the practiced champion he was, grasping Gabriel's ass for leverage as he pressed down toward the base. Absolutely perfect. Gabriel chewed his lower lip and watched Jack's head bob up and down on his cock. He grappled with the urge to hurry him along with a hand grasping his hair or a buck of his hips. Simply content to relish in the pace Jack set up. It was enough, he'd get there eventually. Jack knew a thing or two about sucking dick—particularly his at this point.

Instead, he found it in him to banter a little more, working through the haze of heat. Had to at least try and get Jack back for that display earlier.

“Have I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are like this? Face flushed, eyes glazed, hair a mess.” He reached out and ruffled his fingers lazily through Jack's hair. “My God, Jack...”

Jack cut his eyes at him but didn't stop. Just kept inching him closer as Gabriel ran his finger over the rapidly reddening shell of one of his ears. Ah yes, that good old love of praise. Golden Boy sure did like being told how great he was. Not that Gabriel was any different. Or could ever resist encouraging him. It worked nicely.

“You dreamed about this, huh? Dreamed about sucking me off and making me cum. Got you all fucking hot and bothered before I even woke up.” Gabriel gave a breathy laugh and raked his hands through Jack's hair. Pointedly resisted the urge to pull it. Nice and easy, no need to rush.

Jack pulled away suddenly, lips wet, and looked up at him. Panted once to get a proper breath before speaking. He fumbled to grasp Gabriel's cock in the meantime, stroking it to keep up the pace he'd set.

“You moaned my name. Told me how good I was.” He sank back down, hand still working, and pressed his lips to Gabriel's cock. Mumbled, “Tell me I'm good.” before taking the length back in his mouth, pressing Gabriel up towards him by grabbing his ass roughly. It wasn't hard to fulfill his requests.

“Fuck, Jack.” he growled, “God. You know you're good. You fucking know. You're so good to me.”

He finished not long there-after and made a point of moaning Jack's name as loud as he could with consideration for anyone in the hall. Shamelessly writhed in bliss, Jack running his tongue up the underside of his dick as he slid his mouth off. Stuck his tongue out at Gabriel when he raised up on his hands, lingering evidence of cum in his mouth. And, also...

Jack smacked his mouth, looking confused, and reached up to pull a stray pubic hair off the tip of his tongue. He shot Gabriel a long-suffering look and wiped it on the sheet. There was a brief pause, moment processing, and then Gabriel erupted into laughter. Shook so hard he ended up clutching his sides, rolling side to side on the bed as Jack swatted at his legs indignantly.

“You shed like fucking crazy, what the fuck! It's not even just beard hair, it's everything. God forbid you ever grow out your goddamn hair.”

Still laughing Gabriel reached out and drug Jack down into a crushing hug. Pressed Jack's face against his chest and nuzzled his nose into his hair. Jack huffed, trying to seem annoyed, but snuggled into the embrace in mere seconds.

Once he managed to recover, Gabriel spoke up.

“Okay,” he said, “now I was promised breakfast and shitty movies. Is that still a thing or you want to try and sing karaoke with my dick again?”

Jack snorted and squeezed his arms around his middle. “I could do both.” he offered.

“Food first.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Then we'll talk.”

“I'll sing love songs.”

Gabriel laughed. Even though he really didn't want to let Jack win _again_. Shook his head and pressed his lips to the crown of his head.

“I expect no less.”


End file.
